


The Theft of Dad's Paper

by LiquidJoker



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Just Robin and the girls, Portraits, Post-Canon, Robin/Tharja is mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidJoker/pseuds/LiquidJoker
Summary: In a moment of distraction, Noire and Morgan steal a paper on Robin's table. Little do the kids know, it's something very important for Dad. Something so important, he'll try anything to get it back.
Relationships: Marc | Morgan & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja, Noire & My Unit | Reflet |Robin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Theft of Dad's Paper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpunYarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunYarn/gifts).



> Hello, dear reader! Thank you for getting interested in this story I had one day and decided to write it. Surprisingly, there's little content of Robin with Noire and Morgan as father and daughters here, so here's my answer to that.
> 
> Also, I dedicate this fiction to SpunYarn, who makes one of the best content here, and inspires me to write the best I can do.
> 
> With that out of the way, have a pleasant reading!

“By the love of Naga, stop it you two!”

Robin couldn’t believe he was getting behind. It’s true that it has been years since he went on combat, running at the top speed his legs would let him to stop his Grima self from destroying all of Ylisse, but Sully’s usual regular training should have left him in a more than average shape.

And yet, his daughters can outrun him.

The disciplined, well behaved future selves of Noire and Morgan had already left their parent’s home, the eldest went on researches and experiments with Laurent across the kingdom, and Robin’s little girl spontaneously decided to fill the gaps within her memory travelling, which left the Tactician and the Dark Sorceress with their present children, wild and wicked as any kid can be.

And as of right now, the swift sisters decided to catch one of Daddy’s very important documents from his desk and ran away, while he opened one of the drawers in order to find a confection for his sweethearts. He stood half a second shocked once he saw the duo zapping from the door, before giving chase to them.

“Help, please! Somebody stop them!” His shouts aren’t enough to get the guards around the hall to grab one of the girls, and even though none of the pair has more than two digits of age, the sight of the mischievous siblings running around is pretty normal at this point, so the order takes the employees by surprise.

Turning around the castle’s corridor, Robin lost sight of them, but an open door in the middle of the lobby seems like an indication where they last went. Inside the room, it’s dark from the lack of a burning lamp or candle, and seems to be lacking in mobilia and objects. Most likely an old storage room for weapons and armor, now devoid of a function. Or perhaps, now useful as the kids’ hiding place.

Inside the chamber, Robin takes his time to close his eyes and reflect on the situation. Given that this isn’t the first incident of a prank from Morgan, at least considering her future self, they might not understand the importance of what they stole, which means his overreaction is making his daughter’s theft all the more worthwhile. What a bunch of little Fell Dragons.

And speaking of little devils, the youngest one lets out a chuckle, seeing her father posing with a hand on his chin and eyes wide shut, lost in thoughts all alone. Quickly, her older sister covers her mouth before her father could find them, but it was already too late, for Robin nows is aware of his little girls hiding under the table

Given his recognition of the situation, Robin decides to play their game, and see if he can catch the paper back.

“Morgan, don’t try to hide it. I heard you are here” He playfully admits while he dorkly walks near the desk where the sound came from. Once he got near it, he decides not to crouch and catch the frisky children, even with the little bump on the wall giving away that Noire and Morgan retreated as far as the wall could stop them.

“But oh my bad luck, I didn’t hear you right. Perhaps you were-” He promptly side steps to the wardrobe, opening the two upper lockers, “-here?” Of course, he found nothing, but another giggle, this time from both Noire and Morgan makes him smile, “Huh, I guess you aren’t here after all. How about-” The door handle of the lower drawer is almost instantly pulled, and once again it’s empty on the inside “-here?!”

The little girls couldn’t contain their laughter anymore. This time, Noire tried to shut her mouth with her hands, while Morgan threw herself at the floor, rolling from limb to limb.

With the tips scaled on his favor, Robin considered his showtime to be over, as he leaned to see under the desk.

“Prepare yourselves” the white-haired man says while he pulls out both girls from where they were, trying to support each one under his arms.

“Pa, no! We almost escaped!” Screamed the eldest daughter, struggling to find a way out of her father’s tight, but also friendly grip. Morgan is also trying to continue the chase, with similar lack of avail.

“Perhaps another time, sweetheart.” He kisses Noire’s cheek, while using part of his movable hand to grab the roll of paper which caused all of this, “But it’s perfect that you and your sister showed up, there’s something special I want to show you both.”

The sisters look at each other with a surprised reaction, then watching their father with a curious, expectant open mouth. Noire appears to want to address her opinion again, except her father takes the initiative first.

“But first, you must promise you won’t seize this important paper in my hands, okay?” They both shake their heads vertically, “As well as no more nag” Once again, both girls meet eye to eye, however, this time with uncertainty plastered all over them.

Still, they decide to agree with Pappa’s demands, and jump from his arms to the ground, landing almost perfectly. Together, the three of them walk at a slow pace to Robin’s quarters, each child holding one of Dad’s hands, the paper placed inside his robe.

The half-closed door is gently opened in its entirety, Robin’s earlier initial dash to reach the girls left the rug wrinkled and some treaties and documented laws scattered around the floor, but he decides to leave them be for the time being, for the tactician has a grand surprise yet to announce.

“Girls, do you remember when ourselves and mama went to see that painter one week ago? The one who made that big portrait of Uncle Chrom, Aunt Sumy, Lucy and Cynthia?” He asks expectantly, letting go of the grip on their hands and reaching for the paper.

“Yeah, it was booooring! We stand for ten hours!” Exclaims Morgan, hyperbolizing the couple of hours they went through “And the meanie didn’t let us see it!”

“I know, Mor, I know. This surprise was meant for you two and Mom, but since you already went ahead and got it from me, you deserve to see it first”

As he finishes his speech, Robin crouches and unrolls the paper, revealing not imprinted text on it, but a verosimile painting of the family. Just like they posed days ago, Tharja and Robin both sit on different chairs, holding their hands on the gap between the two, while the daughters each are sitting on one parent’s lap: Noire on Robin’s, Morgan on Tharja’s.

“Sorry, it took its time because the big portrait will be displayed on Ylisse’s hall next to the Exalt’s. However, the painter was kind enough to make a copy for us.”

The girls look in awe at the picture. It ain’t the first time they saw a portrayal of someone, but it’s the first of them in it. With Mom and Dad nonetheless!

“Pa, its amazing!” Exclaimed the raven-haired child.

“It is indeed, sweetheart. Once I finish all the work here, I’ll show it to Mom.”

Just as he coils the paper back, a shriek pierces his ears.

“Not if me and sis take it to her first!” Noire shouts as she gets the portrait from her Dad and start running away, her sister not fat behind.

As he sees his children running away, Robin goes after them, but instead of worry, he can’t help but smile; there’s no way his children can walk all the way back to the cabin they live near the forest to deliver it to Tharja, much less so with them wasting all their energy by running. Perhaps he can leave some work for tomorrow, and spend some more time with his playful daughters.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I have spoiled what the paper was in the tags, haven't I?
> 
> First and foremost, thank you very much for reading it, all the way through the end! I hope the time you invested on this was worth it.
> 
> Secondly, the English language is not my native tongue, so if I misplaced some word, made a typo, or even mistook the verb tense, please let me know! It helps me a lot. Just as misspelling, I'd very much like to hear what you think about the story: Was it rushed, did it "flow" or was it a slog to read?
> 
> For last, I dedicated this story for SpunYarn because of the interactions they did of Robin and Noire, as well as Robin and Morgan in the "A Hex" series. Although the two girls here weren't the same as their game-like counterparts, I wouldn't have the spark to do something like this if it wasn't for Spun, so thanks again bud.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
